When Your Past Comes Back
by vampiresarereal58
Summary: What happens when someone from Carlisle's past comes back into his life? How will it affect the Cullens and Forks?
1. Chapter 1

July 2nd, 1830  
Flashback to Rosenhein, Germany  
Carlisle POV  
"Samantha! Get down here! Are you ready for school?" I gathered my things for work, and paused at the front door, waiting patiently for my daughter to come downstairs.  
"Coming dad!" She yelled, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and smiling at me as she reached the bottom of the stairs. God, she looked so much like Maria.  
As we drove towards her private school, Samantha seemed to remember something, and she turned to me.  
"Why don't I have a mother?"

Present Day, Forks, WA  
It had been about 170 years since that happened. I though about it as I sat in my large bad, reflecting on what my life could have been like. Just then, my foster mom pulled me back into reality.  
"Sam, are you ready yet?" She asked me.  
"Shit," I muttered as I looked at my alarm clock. It read 7:15.  
I didn't even need an alarm, I was a vampire and didn't sleep. But my foster mom couldn't know that.  
"Coming!" I yelled down to her. Getting ready at vampire speed, soon enough, I said goodbye to my mother and sped away in my Mercedes.  
Parking my care in the school parking lot of Forks High School, I couldn't help but to stifle a laugh. Every single one of the cars was cheap. It was obvious wealth wasn't common around here.  
Although as I began to walk towards the school, I noticed a bright red Mercedes convertible, and a shiny silver Volvo parked next to eachother.  
It wasn't the cars driving that surprised me, it was the drivers looking back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
They were vampires. Our glance met, and it was awkward. There were two couples getting out of the convertible, and one beautiful bronze-haired boy got out of the Volvo.  
I dropped my stare, and continued walking towards the school. I entered the main office, and registered as a new student, then rushed off to my first class.  
Introducing myself to my bio teacher, he welcomed me, and told me to sit next to who else but the bronze-haired boy.  
As I sat down, the tall boy stared at the side of my face intently. I was getting annoyed.  
"Do I know you?" I asked, impatiently.  
"I don't know do you?" He joked, but his smile dissappeard once he saw my dissapproving look.  
"I'm Edward Cullen," He said, golden eyes glowing.  
Wait a second, I though to myself. Cullen? We had the same last name?  
"It appears that way," he said to me, as if he read my mind.  
"I can read your mind," Edward continued.  
"Oh." I pondered that for a moment, wondering why I didn't have a power.  
"Where are you from?" Edward asked me.  
"I'm from... Well, it's a long story," I started, not knowing how to explain my long and confusing past.  
He chuckled.  
"Are you part of a coven... or....?" he stopped there, reading my thoughts again.  
"Oh. Well, I have all the time in the world to listen to you're story." He smiled a charming smile.  
I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Come and sit with my family and I at lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Lunch came around fast, and I slowly made my way into the cafeteria.  
Edward came up behind me.  
"Hey, so how's you're first day going?"  
"Alright, thanks." I smiled up at him. He was so sweet.  
"My family is sitting right over there," He siad, pointing to the very back corner of the caf. Sure enough, there they were, staring right back at me. I looked away, and we started walking towards the table.  
"Sam, this is my family," Edward said, and I smiled at them all.  
"Very nice to meet all of you," I spoke softly. The only nice looks came from a short pixie and a large, muscular boy. The two blonde vampires had a look of disgust on their perfect faces.  
"This is Jasper, and his wife, Alice," Edward said, referring to the pixie and the blonde boy. Alice smiled and the blonde boy stared at me with a look of distrust.  
"And this is Emmett and his wife, Rosalie," Gesturing towards the blonde girl and the muscular boy.  
"What's up?" Emmett asked, smiling, and Rosalie looked at him feircely.  
"Please, sit down. We would love to hear about you," Alice chimed in.  
I heard Emmett say almost silently as Edward and I sat down, "Chill Rose."  
At this point, I noticed that everyone in the caf was intently staring at this table. Apparently, students were not very fond of the Cullens.  
"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, more specifically to Alice.  
"Edward told us you said you had a... complicated story about where you were from?" Alice said. Then, her eyes went eerily blank, and then she snapped back, looking at Edward.  
"I don't understand," she started.  
I had no idea what she was talking about, but apparently everyone else did, because they were looking at her like they wanted answers.  
Again, Edward read my mind.  
"Alice sees the future. She saw you, and our father, Carlisle talking," he said, looking at me like I had ten heads.  
Then Jasper spoke, "You know him, don't you Sam?"  
"Ummm.. yeah.. I mean.. I used to, I think," I didn't know what to say. Carlisle, as in my father? Oh no.  
"What the hel are you talking about?" Rosalie asked impatiently.  
Alice, Edward, and Jasper all sat there silently, and I felt they already knew.  
"He is my father."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
The Cullens all stood up then, and I didn't know if I should follow, so I looked up at Edward. He nodded, and I follwed everyone out of the caf, ignoring the rude stares coming from everyone.  
As we got into the hallway, we stood in a loose circle.  
"What do you mean, he's your dad?" Emmett asked me.  
I hesitated. "It's really something I shouldn't tell you if you don't already know," I said carefully. Emmett growled, and the Cullens looked at me nervously.  
"We should go home and discuss this with Carlise," Jasper said, his glare turning from hateful to worried.  
Everyone nodded, and before I know it, all of us were getting into out cars. For a minute, I worried about getting busted for leaving school, but I could think about that later.  
I heard Jasper and Alice as I climbed into my car, " She's not going to follow us,"Jasper said nervously to his wife.  
"Yes she will. I can see that," Alice replied.  
I ignored them and sped after Rosalie's car, watching Edward's Volvo in my rear view. Immediatly, I got worried; as we pulled into their driveway after two minutes. I knew I was right about Carlise being my father, but I was debating whether or not he would forgive me for what I did.  
I parked me car in front of the Cullen's house, when Edward came to see me after parking his car in the garage.  
"Don't worry about anything. No one is upset with you," he said. I immediatly though of Jasper and Alice's discussing in the car. Edward understood.  
"Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions. He was being very sensitive to your state of mind, that's all."  
I nodded, not comepletely understand, but I was sure I would find out later.  
Then we started walking towards the door. If I was still human, my heart would have been beating a mile a minute.  
I saw the entire family sitting down as I turned the corner into the living room. I felt extremely uneasy. "Samantha?" Carlisle spoke, his voice also uneasy.  
"Hi Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
I ran up to him, and he pulled me into an impossibly warm embrace.  
"I'm so sorry dad. I thought it was all your fault," I sobbed silently.  
"It's all behind us dear," he replied.  
"Care to explain?" Rosalie inturrupted rudely. What a bitch, I though. Edward chuckled.  
Carlise released me and spoke,"Yes, please do share Samantha."  
I sat down next to him, and holding his hand, I began to tell my story.  
"Well, I can remember you telling my why my mom was not around," I said, more specifically to my dad, and then turned to the rest of the family.  
"I ran for forever, but I was fine. I had.. taken a few million from the safe in the house, I'm sure that was noticed. The Volturi captured me when I ran into Italy, and they forced me to work for them, for what reason I'm still not entirely sure. Then... They changed me, and I writhed in pain for five days," I stopped suddenly, flinching at the painful memory.  
"When I woke up, I was insane, and they shut me out from any civilization. Even worse, they didn't allow me to hunt. I broke out of that hell-hole one night, and lived on my own for a long time... Until I got control of myself. Then.. About two years ago, I was placed in a foster home in London,where someone found me wandering. I was adopted my Elizabeth Ronson. We just moved here, and she's such an idiot that she hasn't even noticed I haven't grwon or changed whatsoever." i stopped, hoping that was all they wanted to hear of my immature actions. I was ashamed of myself.  
Dad spoke now, "I'm sorry for not telling you Samantha. I'm sorry to the family for not telling them about this. It was irresponsible and selfish of me."  
Everyone nodded, and I hugged my dad.  
I was finally home. Not only did I get to put my past behind me, I didn't have to hide my true self.


End file.
